Let's Start Over
by KewlGurlsRock
Summary: What happens when Ikuto leaves Amu for months and comes back with a new girlfriend ? Read and find out ! :D PS: I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense, or if it isn't that well written. It's my first, so cut me some slack. :) I promise I'll get better ! .
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer** I don't own Shugo Chara ! If I did it would suck. c(: **

A bell rang, signaling the end of the last day of school. Most students in Seiyo Middle School have afterschool activities. Or play their favorite sport. Not Hinamori Amu. She's too _cool _for those kinds of things. Like, who plays _soccer_ after school? After all the school work? After she already did P.E.? No way. Especially after she just graduated middle school.

Amu was walking home with a calm look on her face, her bag slung over her shoulder, and her hand on her hip. She was stopped by a boy named Suzuki Seiichirou, who is said to be Amu's "Number One Fan".

"Hey, kid. You're in my way." she said.

"Hinamori Amu-senpai!" exclaimed the little boy. "Can I please have your autograph!?"

Amu sighed. "Didn't you hear me? I said, 'You're in my way.'" Then Amu just walked around Seiichirou, and brushed her hair off her shoulder. "Hmph."

"Waaah! _Cool & Spicy!_"

Amu signed once again. _I wish I could just get rid of this outer character of mine. It just makes me popular for someone I'm not, _she thought.

When she was fairly close to her home, she dropped the calm look on her face, and held her bag as a normal student in Seiyo Academy would. She smiled at the sky, and as she looked back down, she saw someone standing there.

"Nagihiko!" she said, as she regained her _Cool and Spicy _posture. "What are you doing here?"

"Konnichiwa, Amu-chan. I'm just here to visit you." he said. "And it's just me. You don't have to act all _Cool & Spicy_."

"What?" then she looked at her position. "Oh. Gomen. It's a habit." she said sheepishly, repositioning herself.

He laughed. And so did Amu.

"C'mon, Amu-chan. I'll take you home."

Nagihiko and Amu are childhood friends. They've known each other for as long as she could remember. As well as her other friends, Nadeshiko- Nagihiko's twin sister, Rima, Yaya, Kukai, Tadase, Kairi, Utau and Ikuto. Ikuto isn't just her friend, though. He's her boyfriend. However, Amu doesn't see Ikuto that often. Ikuto travels the world playing his violin. His sister, Utau is a famous singer, so Amu doesn't see her that often, either.

Well, when they got inside, Nagihiko sat on the couch while Amu got some juice and snacks for the both of them. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko left school early today, which was unusual, so Amu asked about it.

"Um… Hey, Nagihiko?" Amu asked while she put the juice and snacks on the table.

"Mhmm?"

"I was just wondering, why did you and Nadeshiko leave school early today? You don't look ill."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Well, it's just unusual that you two missed part of the day. That's all."

"Hmmm. Well we had dance lessons and I had a basketball game 10 minutes before school ends, so we had to leave early. We already had a written excuse for it."

"Oh. Well how was the game? Did you guys win?"

"Ha! What kind of question is that, Amu-chan!? Of_ course_ we won!"

"Oh! Gomennasai! I didn't expect the _Great Nagihiko _would win! And you're starting to sound like Kukai!"

They laughed as they drank their juice and ate some cookies. Nagihiko talked about how he's the basketball team's most valuable player and about all those other things he does. Amu just listened and commented since she doesn't really have any hobbies.

Then it was time for Nagihiko to go home. 7:15 PM. He took his last sip of juice and took two cookies with him.

"Do you need me to take you home?" asked Amu.

"No, I'm fine. I think I can handle it." he said with a wink.

"Okay, bye Nagihiko! Walk safely!"

"Bye Amu-chan! Will do." he said as he was walking away.

Two hours later, Amu got a phone call. Nagihiko's mother.

"Why would Fujisaki-san call me?" she said, reaching for her phone. "Hello? Fujisaki-san? May I help you?"

"Why yes, Amu-chan. You most certainly can. Do you know where my son is?"

"You mean Nagihiko? He went home two hours ago. Is he not there yet?"

"No. He is not. I'm starting to worry for Nagihiko. He probably wondered off instead of coming home."

"It's okay. I'll look for him. I think I know where he could be."

"Arigatou, Amu-chan. Please bring Nagihiko home as soon as you can." And with that, Nagihiko's mother hung up the phone.

"Oh, Nagihiko." sighed Amu as she walked out the door.

Amu left for the basketball court near their house. She could hear a ball bouncing and some hoops being made. And just as she thought, Nagihiko was here, playing by himself.

"Oh dear. Fujisaki Nagihiko is playing basketball when he should be at home." she said, leaning on a pole.

Surprised, Nagihiko stopped the ball, his steps, and turned around in one swift motion. "Amu-chan!"

Amu laughed, and then said, "Nagihiko. Your mother is waiting for you. She called me, saying you weren't home. She was worried. So was Nadeshiko. Do you know what time it is? It's 9:17! It's been two hours since you left my house!"

"Oh. Gomen. I guess I didn't keep track of the time…" he said, sheepishly.

Amu sighed then smiled. "C'mon. This time I _am _taking you home."

When they arrived at Nagihiko's house, his mother was pacing around, while Nadeshiko was just standing, peacefully.

"Mother." said Nadeshiko. "They're here."

"Nagihiko! We were worried about you!"

"Gomennasai. I didn't notice the time."

His mother sighed. "Come in." then she looked to Amu. "Amu-chan, arigatougozaimasu. Thank you for bringing Nagihiko back safely. Would you like to stay for a while? I'll have some tea ready."

"Hai. Arigatou."

When she got inside, Nadeshiko hugged her. "Amu-chan! Konnichiwa!"

"Nadeshiko!" she said hugging her back. "Nagihiko told me that you guys had dance lessons, so you two missed part of the day."

"That's right. We have a recital next week. Watch us, Amu-chan!"

"Okay! I'll be looking forward to it!" Then she turned to Nagihiko and said, "I get to watch the twins dance."

"Huh? What!?" he said, with a panicked look on his face. "Wait, Amu-chan. Don't you have other things to do? Like going shopping? Or shopping with Rima-chan? Or watch the house? Or taking care of Ami-chan?"

Amu and Nadeshiko laughed.

"Me?" Amu said

"Amu?" Nadeshiko also said.

They looked at each other, laughed, and then said, "Have something to do?" at the same time.

"You just don't want Amu-chan see you dance, huh, Nagi." said Nadeshiko.

"What? No." he said, blushing. "Fine. Let her watch. I don't care…"

"I'll bring Rima, Kukai, Tadase, and everyone else too!" said Amu.

"Rima-chan!? And everyone else…?"

"Yup. I'm sure they'll love to watch you two. Well, I gotta go. Bye Nadeshiko. Nagihiko. Arigatougozaimasu, Fujisaki-san."

"Bye Amu-chan!" the twins said, although Nagihiko was crying.

"Bye Amu-chan. You're welcome." their mother said, smiling. "Isn't that nice, Nagihiko? Your friends will be watching you dance."

Still crying, he said, "Yeah… Very nice." T^T


	2. Chapter 2

Amu yawned as she woke up. "Finally! It's Saturday! Nadeshiko and Nagihiko's recital is today."

Amu texted her friends, asking if they were going to the recital. They all responded with a "yes". Rima texted her again, and their conversation went like this:

_Rima: Amu. I want to go to the mall with you today._

_Amu: But the recital is today._

_Rima: I know. We can go to the mall now, and go to the recital afterwards._

_Amu: You mean when it's time, right. We won't be late?_

_Rima: Of course not! If you went to the mall alone, you probably __**would**__ be late, but since you're with me, you'll be on time. :)_

_Amu: Rima! . But fine. We'll go. As long as we're on time, okay, Rima?_

_Rima: Of course. ^.~ 3_

Amu sighed. She has to get ready for the mall. "What should I wear?" she asked herself, as she opened her closet full of clothes. Amu looked at her wardrobe and picked out what she was going to wear. She laid it on her bed, and observed it.

"Looks good enough." she said, and started changing.

When she finished changing, she went to the living room and called Rima. "Hello? Rima?"

"Amu. I'm on my way to your house. Actually, I'm almost there. Just give me three more minutes."

"Oh, okay. I'll go outside then."

"Wait! Amu! Let me in, first. I'm tired."

"Oh okay."

Amu went outside and saw that Rima was one more block away from her house. She went inside, with the door open, and got Rima some juice. She went back outside, and Rima was in her front yard already.

"Hi, Rima. Here's some juice."

"Arigatou, Amu." she said, accepting the juice and walking inside. She sat down, and when she was finished, Rima put the glass in the sink and said, "Let's go, Amu."

They went to the mall, and went to a lot of different shops. They bought some cute shirts, skirts, shorts, shoes, accessories, and all kinds of other things. They almost forgot to eat, so they went to the food court and got some food before they used up all their money on shopping.

"Amu. The recital is in an hour. We should head back now."

"Okay. You can leave your bags and all the stuff you don't wanna bring inside my room. Then we can leave for the recital."

Rima nodded, and she walked with Amu to her house. When they arrived, they put their bags in Amu's room and looked at the time.

"Rima, there's still fifty minutes until the recital. Let's go to the park." Amu said as she grabbed Rima's hand and pulled her out the door. They ran all the way to the park.

They arrived at the park and immediately sat on the bench. Fortunately, nobody was there, so no one saw them breathing hard. Or so they thought…

"Geez, Amu. Did you really have to run all the way to the park?" someone said. A guy?

"That voice…" said Amu. "It sounds so familiar…" she turned to the trees, where she thought the voice was coming from.

"And you had to take Rima with you, too." he said. No. This time the voice sounded like a girl. Someone she knows.

Amu stood up and walked towards the voice. She looked behind trees, and scanned her surroundings. There was no one there. Then she realized who it was. She looked up to the tree's branches.

"Ikuto! Utau!" Amu was really surprised.

They jumped down from the tree.

"Yo." said Ikuto.

"Hi." said Utau.

Amu was so surprised that she couldn't speak right. "Wh-what are you guys d-doing here!?"

"It's as if you don't want us to be here. Didn't you miss us?" teased Ikuto.

"Huh? Not you! But, really, why are you guys here? Don't you guys have a concert or something?"

Utau was the one who responded. "We purposely made this day our free day because we heard Nadeshiko and Nagihiko had a recital."

"Ohhh. I see."

Someone tugged on Amu's shirt. It was Rima.

"Amu. Did you forget that I was here?" she started "crying".

"What!? Rima! Don't cry! I didn't forget! I just-"

"Okay." Rima said with a smile. "Let's go to the recital now. Twenty minutes before it starts."

"She recovers fast…" said Amu.

They started walking towards the area where the recital was being held. Ikuto and Utau talked about their concerts and where they've travelled so far. Sometimes Utau would do a concert, with Ikuto playing his violin.

And in what seemed like a minute, they arrived at the stage.

Everyone else was there, and they saved a spot for Amu and Rima. Utau and Ikuto had to find their own seats because no one knew that they were coming back. But they found seat fairly close to the others.

The twins were now on the stage. They were dressed the same, so everyone could hardly tell them apart. They're twins, after all. However, Amu and the others eventually found out that the nervous one was Nagihiko. He constantly looked at his friends before the dancing started.

And when the music was heard, Nagihiko immediately calmed down. It looked as if he wasn't even nervous in the first place. They danced so gracefully and so in sync. Every step, _every move_, were all linked into one beautiful dance. They smiled throughout the whole thing. You can feel how much they put their hearts into this.

When it was over, Amu and the others went backstage to meet Nagihiko and Nadeshiko. At first the guards didn't let them in, but Nadeshiko came out and told the guards that they were their friends.

"Nadeshiko! Nagihiko! You guys were great!" yelled Amu, as she hugged the both of them. Nagihiko blushed, and Rima felt a pang of jealousy. She wondered why she felt it, so she just shook it off.

"Arigatou, Amu-chan." Nadeshiko said. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I wish you _didn't_ make it." Nagihiko said, letting go of Amu's hug. Although he was Nagihiko, he made himself sound more like Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko? Wait. Which one of you it Nadeshiko and which one is Nagihiko?" asked Amu.

"The one who wished you didn't make it is obviously Nagihiko." stated Rima.

"Oh, you're right."

"Amu. Rima. Everyone. If you would excuse us, we'll be changing now. It will be easier to tell us apart." said the real Nadeshiko, smiling.

"I'm sure Amu's thankful of that." teased Ikuto.

"Ikuto! I can tell them apart even without them changing!" yelled Amu.

Then the twins said, at the same time, with Nadeshiko's voice, "Oh, really, Amu-chan? Which one is which then?" they switched places without her noticing.

"Uhhh… You're Nadeshiko, and you're Nagihiko." she said.

"And of course, she gets it wrong." said Utau, shaking her head.

"Utau!" Amu sighed. "Fine. I can't tell them apart. They look so much alike!"

"Just meet us outside. Then we can go to Amu's house. We're staying there for today." said Kukai.

And with that, they left the room.

When they arrived at Amu's house, her parents were home, and Ami was there too. Her father was, of course, taking pictures of his dear Ami. Her mother was supporting Ami and squealing, "Lovely!" and "Gorgeous!" and even "Wonderful!"

"Mama! Papa! Ami! I'm home!" yelled Amu.

"Onee-chan! Pway with me!" Ami yelled, running towards Amu. "Oh. Onee-chan bwought fwiends." Then she looked at the Fugisakis. "Nagihiko-niisan! Nadeshiko-neechan!" she said, hugging them both.

They smiled and hugged Ami back. "Konnichiwa, Ami-chan." they said.

"Oh! Utau-chan, Ikuto-kan, Tadase-kun, and Rima-neechan are here too!"

"Ahaha… Ami. That's a lot of names." said Amu.

"Onee-chan! Who are dey?" Ami asked, pointing at Kairi, Yaya, and Kukai.

Amu introduced them, and Ami asked Yaya to "pway" with her. "Yaya-tan! Pway with me!"

And of course, Yaya played with her.

"So, Hinamori. This is your house." said Kukai. He looked around. "Your home seems nice to live in."

"Uh. Thanks." she said, awkwardly. "Well, c'mon, you guys! Let's go to my room. Ami! Take Yaya to your room."

"Hai, Onee-chan!" she yelled, enthusiastically, since she found someone else to play with. "Come on, Yaya-tan!"

Once everyone was in Amu's room, they settled down. The ones familiar with her room went ahead and made themselves at home. But Kukai and Kairi didn't know what to do.

"Kukai. Kairi. You guys can sit on my bed while I-" Amu stopped, seeing Ikuto lying on her bed.

Ikuto looked up. "What?"

_He's just lying there, reading my manga… _she thought. _Kind of like a house cat…_

"Ikuto…!" she raised her fist. "Get off of my bed!"

"So it's okay for Kukai and Kairi to sit on your bed, but not me?" he said, pretending to sound hurt.

"Get off my bed!" she repeated.

"Or what?" he smirked. "You're gonna stuff me in your closet again?"

Everyone was shocked. "Again? So it's happened before!?" they all said.

Before Amu could defend herself, Ikuto spoke. "Yeah. She cold heartedly stuffed me in her closet when her mother was coming into her room." he said. Again, pretending to sound hurt.

"Ikuto… Just get off my bed…!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"What if I say I want to lie on my bed and Kairi and Kukai aren't sitting on it anymore?"

"Then why don't you just lie here, next to me?" Ikuto patted the space next to him.

"Ehh!?" she blushed that time. "I'm seriously gonna lock you up!"

Then suddenly, Ami opened the door. "Onee-chan! I'm hungwy! It's snack time!"

"Well let's all make something together!" suggested Nadeshiko.

Everyone agreed on making a cake. But what flavor?

"I want to make a strawberry cake!" yelled Amu. "I'm sure Nadeshiko does too!"

Nadeshiko smiled and said, "What ever Amu-chan likes."

"I prefer chocolate." said Ikuto.

"But what about vanilla?" asked Tadase.

"Um, okay. We can make a double layered cake with chocolate and strawberry." said Nadeshiko.

"Okay." Amu and Ikuto agreed.

"And, um, Tadase… We can…" said Nadeshiko.

Then Nagihiko stepped in. "Is vanilla frosting okay, Hotori-kun?

"Okay!" Tadase also agreed.

"That's our Fujisaki twins! They always know how to solve everything." said Amu with a smile. "So now what?"

"Nagihiko and I'll get the ingredients for the cake." said Nadeshiko. "You guys can draw out a design."

When they were out of the house, Tadase said, "Amu-chan, you can draw it right? Although you don't draw that often, I know you have an artistic side of you."

"Ehh? Uhhh. Yeah. I can handle that."

Everyone talked about how the cake should look like first, and then when it was settled, Amu started drawing it.

Their cake was a double layered cake- chocolate on top and strawberry on the bottom. They decided to put vanilla frosting in the middle to separate the two. They also decided to put vanilla icing to cover the cake. To decorate, they chose strawberries and chocolate shavings to put around the edges of the cake.

When Nagihiko and Nadeshiko came back, they had all the ingredients needed- including other fruits, not only strawberries.

Everyone had their own part to do with the cake. And when they were finished, it turned out really pretty.

Amu called her parents and Ami, who were really looking forward to the cake. "Mama! Papa! Ami! The cake is ready!"

"Yay!" they all said.

They all sat down, cut the cake, and took a bite. "Itadakimasu!"

"I like the chocolate part." said Ikuto. "But overall, it's good."

"Wahhh!" said Ami. "It's dewicious!"

"All the hard work paid off." said Kairi.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

* * *

Konnichiwa ! So I think I'll update every other day since I already typed out all the chapters. There will be 12 chapters in all. I think it might get boring near the end .. But IDK. Tell me what you think. If it starts getting boring, let me know, and I might change some stuff. But I kinda like the ending. xD So bare with me, minna-san ! Arigatougozaimasu for reading the first chapter ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Three years later…**_

"Ahh! I'm gonna be late!" yelled Amu jumping out of her bed. "Why didn't anyone wake me up!?"

Today is Amu's first day being a junior in high school, and she doesn't want to be late, so she threw off her pajamas, and started putting on her school uniform. She was just about to leave her room when she forgot something. "Ah! My hair!" she quickly styled her hair in her signature side ponytail. "Okay. I'm done." She grabbed her bag, and ran out the door.

Amu is going to be one of the Guardians again for the High School division. She can't wait to see her friends again. They told her that they got a letter from the school saying they're going to be a part of the Guardians. She was so happy when she heard that. Each year, Amu and her friends are always a part of the Guardians. They always get the same role every year, so Amu is, yet again, the Joker.

She slowed her pace when she was near the traffic light. There were students there, and she had to maintain her _cool & spicy _attitude. Seiichirou was there too.

"Ugh. Please don't notice me…" Amu whispered to herself.

Seiichirou almost saw her, but then the light turned green so he started walking forward.

_I have to get to school! I have no choice but to walk in front of him…_ Amu thought. She walked in front of Seiichirou, calmly, but quickly.

"Huh? Oh! Hinamori-senpai!" he exclaimed, running next to his idol.

"What do you want, kid? I have to get to school, or I'll be late. My classes start earlier than yours."

"Hinamori-senpai, my name is Suzuki Seiichirou. I've always admired you. Ever since you attended Seiyo Academy and saved me from those two bullies."

_Flashback_

"Hey kid, you got your allowance yesterday, right?" said one boy.

"There's a game we want…" said another.

" Umm… Uhh…" Seiichirou said, hugging his bag, panicking.

"Hey." said Amu. "You're in my way."

"Who does she think she is?" said the second boy.

"W-wait. Is she who I think she is?" said the first one.

Then Seiichirou stepped up. "You're Seiyo Academy's _cool & spicy_ student, Hinamori Amu-san!"

The two bullies started naming the rumors they've heard about her, and while running off, they said, "We're sorry!"

"Who starts these rumors, anyway?"

"Thank you so much! Could I please have your autograph?" asked Seiichirou.

"Are you stupid? You were in my way, too." And as she was walking off, she also said, coolly, "Be more careful next time."

_End of flashback_

"When I heard you graduated middle school, I was determined to go to high school and see you again." When they reached the other end of the sidewalk, he quickened his pace so he can stand on front of Amu. She stopped walking and looked at Seiichirou. He held up his hands to offer her a gift. "Please accept this, Hinamori Amu-senpai."

She took his gift. "Hm. Um, arigatou… Seiichirou…" She started walking again.

Seiichirou was surprised. He didn't think Amu would accept his gift. Nor did he think she would say his name. "S-Sei-Seiichirou...!? She… she said my name!"

Amu continued walking to her class before the bell rang. She already knows her homeroom class since a "Welcome Letter" was sent to her house saying which class she has for homeroom. The rest of her schedule will be handed out once school starts.

She took out the "Welcome Letter". "Not very welcoming to me…" She put her elbow on her desk and rested her chin on her palm. She got to her class earlier than she expected. No one was there. "So he's a freshman, now, huh. To think he still admires me even after he hasn't seen me for so long." she sighed.

"Who, Amu-chan?" a girl and a boy asked.

Surprised, Amu stood up. "Oh. It's just you guys. Konnichiwa."

Nadeshiko smiled then said, "Konnichiwa, Amu-chan."

Then Nagihiko repeats the question. "Who's already a freshman?"

"Huh? Oh. Do you guys remember my _number one fan_ from elementary?" asked Amu.

"Oh, I remember him." said Nadeshiko. She tried to remember his name." Suzuki Seiichirou-san, right?"

"You know him, Nade?" asked Nagihiko.

"Mhmm. He used to prove to Yamabuki Saaya-san that Amu-chan was better than her." she said with a slight chuckle.

"Ohh! That kid! Yeah, I remember him too. He used to ask for your autograph, right?"

"Uhh… Yeah. That's him." then Amu remembered his gift. "Oh yeah! He gave me a gift when I was on my way to school. He seemed really happy when I accepted it." She took out the present from her bag. It was a small pink rectangular box with a red ribbon.

"Wow, Amu-chan. He must really admire you…" said Nagihiko.

Amu untied the ribbon, and inside, she found a necklace.

"He gave you a necklace, Amu-chan?" asked Nadeshiko.

"Well… apparently…" she said as she took out the necklace. She was awestruck. "I-It's… beautiful…"

She looked at the necklace shining in her hand. It was a shiny gold lock with heart shaped diamonds around the keyhole (A/N: The Humpty Lock).

"Is there a key to go with the lock, Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Umm…" Amu checked the box again. She lifted up the cushion which was holding the necklace. "Ah! There is! It was under the cushion. They're both so beautiful…"

It was a golden skeleton key with heart shaped diamonds on the head. It had a similar design as the lock (A/N: The Dumpty Key).

"You're right… Maybe that's the key to the lock… But why would it be under the cushion?" asked Nagihiko.

"Maybe because the lock is hers to keep, and the key is for her to give." said Nadeshiko.

"Hmmm. You have a point." said Amu.

And after she said that, someone opened the door. It was Seiichirou.

_Does this mean he's in my homeroom!?_ Amu thought.

"A-Amu-senpai… Why are you in here? And… you've opened… the gift…" he said. He was slightly pink.

"I'm here because this is my homeroom class. And yes. I have. As you can see…" she said. _Ahhh! My outer character has returned!_

"A-Amu-chan…" Nagihiko and Nadeshiko said, sweat dropping.

"D-do you like it?" asked Seiichirou.

"Ummm… I've got to admit, it _is_ very pretty…" Amu answered, coolly.

"Ahhh. Yokatta… I thought you wouldn't like it…"

"If you thought I wouldn't like it, why did you buy it?"

"B-because… I… I thought that deep inside… You would also like these kinds of things… Despite the fact that you're known for being _cool & spicy_…"

Amu was surprised. She didn't think that others thought that way… Even so, she still kept that _cool & spicy_ expression of hers.

And that expression intimidated Seiichirou. "B-but, um… I-if that's not true, then-" he said, flailing his arms around.

Amu stood up, still with the cold look on her face. "Actually, Seiichirou, you're right." She looked at him. "I'm not always _cool & spicy_. I could actually act like a normal girl." she paused and dropped the cold look and smiled. "I actually like cute things." She paused again. "But don't tell anyone, okay?"

It was his turn to be surprised. "A-Amu… -senpai…"

And with that, the bell rang. That sound was the signal of yet another school year. Amu sat down. So did the twins and Seiichirou. Students started coming through the door. There was a lot of noise and chatter.

Amu rested her elbow on her desk, and put her chin on her palm. She regained her posture as more and more students came in. She sighed. _It's always the same…_

* * *

Konnichiwa ! \(^.^)/ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :) I'm sorry that I posted it really late .. I just suddenly forgot how to add chapters .. o.o

And yes, I am aware that I use scenes from the actual anime/manga. For example, the flashback on this chapter. I **do not** own these scenes or any other scenes used in my story that were in the anime/manga. They were just used because of its convenience for the flow of my story. Arigatou !


	4. Chapter 4

Gomennaisai, minna-san ! Late post ! Sorry to keep you all waiting ! D: My explanation will be at the end of the chapter, because I'm sure you guys just wanna read now. :) Hope you guys enjoy ! ^.^

* * *

Amu woke up to see Ikuto's face too close to hers. He was laying next to her with his elbow on her a pillow and his head resting on his hand.

"I-Ikuto! W-what are you doing here!?" she yelled, jumping out of her bed.

"I came to pick you up…"

"B-but you're not supposed to be in here!"

"It's cold out there. By the time you come out, I'd be frozen." he said, getting off her bed. He starts walking out of her room, but he turns around to look at her, and says, "Oh wait, I'm too hot to get frozen."

"Ughh! I wish you would just boil!"

He just ignored her and just walked out the door with his violin. Amu followed him. She went into the kitchen and got two bowls and cereal. Ikuto got the milk from the fridge. They sat down and poured some cereal and milk into their bowls.

"How is travelling the world?" Amu asked.

"It's fun, I guess. I meet other musicians, and people seem to enjoy my music."

"Oh. Okay."

Then there was an awkward silence between the two as they finished their cereal.

Amu decided to break that silence by saying, "Well I'mma go get dressed, 'kay?"

And with that, Amu left the kitchen and went into her room. She changed into her uniform and fixed her hair and brushed her teeth. She grabbed her phone and took the necklaces Seiichirou gave her. Amu put on the lock and kept the key in her bag. She tucked the lock inside her shirt so it wasn't visible.

"Okay, Ikuto! Are you ready? Let's go!" Amu yelled as she went down the stairs. She looked in the kitchen, but Ikuto wasn't there. "Ikuto? Where are you?"

Ikuto covered Amu's eyes from behind resulting with her being totally surprised.

Then Ikuto says, "Guess who…"

"Ikuto!" she said, turning around. She looked at the time and said, "Ikuto, I have to get to school!"

He grabbed her and ran for the door. "If you don't wanna be late, you better run."

"No! Ikuto! My image will be ruined! No one ever sees me running to school!"

"Your so called image won't be ruined if they see you with a guy like me." he looked at her and smirked.

Amu just rolled her eyes, and said, "Whatever, Ikuto."

After she said that, Ikuto stopped and picked her up. Bridal style.

"H-hey! Ikuto! What do you think you're doing!?"

He ignored her and just kept running.

They neared the school grounds, and Ikuto stopped running.

"I thought you didn't want me to be late!" she yelled.

"You're not going to be late. As a matter of fact, you're actually early. And Amu, you need to keep quiet or else your image will be ruined." He smirked.

"You've already ruined my image!"

"No I haven't. Don't worry. Just calm down, Amu. You're so paranoid."

"Hmph." she pouted, but decided that she should calm down.

He chuckled. "I'm just kidding. When we step inside, the best thing to do is scare off who ever looks at us."

"What? Why would I do that!?"

"Just trust me, Amu."

"Why would I ever trust you?"

"Because I have more sense than you."

"Well that's such a nice thing to say…"

"Well, just trust me."

"Fine…"

Ikuto let go of Amu and they stepped into the school grounds.

The students stopped what they were doing and looked at Amu. They noticed that she was with a guy who didn't go to the school. The students started chattering about Amu and Ikuto, and started rumors about Amu having a boyfriend. Some of them recognized Ikuto as the violinist who performs in different parts of the world.

Amu started walking towards the Royal Garden to meet up with Nadeshiko and the others. Ikuto walked right next to her, following her lead. From time to time, Ikuto would look at a girl with his killer looks and she would either faint or blush. Some of them would even run up to him. Amu looked at the girls that would run up to Ikuto with_ her_ literal killer looks, and those girls would freeze in place and start backing up. Some of them even bowed, as Amu kept walking, and then run away.

Rima and Yaya were walking around when they heard about Amu's "boyfriend". They went to the others and told them about it.

"I saw Hinamori walking with Ikuto a while ago." said Kukai. "Maybe her so called _boyfriend_ is Ikuto."

"But how did the school know?" asked Tadase.

And after he said that, Amu and Ikuto appeared.

"Yo, Hinamori! How does the whole school know about you and Ikuto?" said Kukai.

"Oh, that? Ikuto _ran_ me to school and when we got there, people assumed he was my boyfriend. But they don't know it's true." Then she looked at Ikuto. "Why would you make me scare off those girls!?"

"Well… I just thought they would be annoying. Plus, I'm a famous violinist, aren't I? Those students who know me might ask me to play something, especially since I brought my violin with me. And I don't wanna play."

"He has a point, Amu." stated Rima.

"But was it necessary to have her hint that she had a boyfriend?" asked Kairi.

"No, but I thought it would be fun." he said with another smirk on his face.

Amu pinched his cheeks. "Does your face hurt from all that smirking you do every day?" she asked as she started getting irritated.

"Amu-chi! Look! They're watching you guys!" said Yaya in her usual energetic voice.

"Do you think they heard us?" whispered Rima.

"I doubt it. I don't think they were here this whole time. I would have noticed them." stated Kairi.

"Then why didn't you notice them before Yaya?"

Kairi kept quiet after that and just pushed up his glasses.

Amu turned around to face the other students. "What are you guys doing here? This is the Royal Garden. If you want to speak with us then please come out of the bushes. I don't want to think that you're _spying_ on us." she said with her fists on her hips.

A boy stood up from the bushes. He looked slightly scared to talk back to Amu. "W-what is… HE… doing here…?" he said, pointing to Ikuto. "He doesn't even go to this school…"

"Excuse me?"

"Whoa, Amu-_koi_. Calm down a bit." Ikuto didn't want Amu to seem mean in their point of view. People tend to judge others by first impressions. "What do you guys want anyway?"

A girl stood up from the bushes this time. She looked slightly scared, too. Well who _wouldn't_ be scared to talk to the well-known _cool & spicy_ Hinamori Amu?

"We wanted to know who you are… Everyone is thinking you're her…" she looked at Amu. "boyfriend…"

"Yes, he is. You may now leave." said Rima. She doesn't like people who aren't minding their own business.

The girl spoke. "A-actually… We want to-"

Kairi interrupted. "Excuse me for interrupting, but can you introduce yourselves first?"

"U-um... I'm Takuya Nakagura." said the boy. "I was in Seiyo Academy with you, Hinamori-san. You guys helped me fulfill my dream on becoming a magician."

Amu thought for a bit. "Yeah. I remember. Why are you here?"

"Same reason as the others."

"Hmmm…" Amu looked at the girl. "And you? What's your name?"

"I-I'm Morino Mimori. I, too, was in Seiyo Academy with you. You guys helped me realize that practice actually does make perfect. I can now cook and bake delicious food."

"Hmmm… Okay. Well now that you guys have confirmed it, you may now leave." Amu said before turning back to her friends.

Ikuto eventually left because he doesn't go to the school. The bell rang and everyone went to their classes. Amu was sure that she would be the talk of the school for a while.

When all the classes were over, Amu and the others met outside the school building. They walked out and formed a V shape- like how ducks fly when they migrate- with Amu in the front.

"It's the Guardians!" yelled the students. And when they yelled that, the questions and requests started pouring out of their mouths.

Each person in the Guardians holds a seat in their group. They're seat is named after a suit in a deck of cards. Amu holds the Joker's Chair since she seems different than the rest of the group. Nadeshiko holds the First Queen's Chair since she is kind and caring, and fit to be a queen. Rima holds the Second Queen's Chair since she seems to be able to command others. Tadase holds the King's Chair because every girl in the school adores him, he's kind and respectful, and he's also fit to be a king. Kukai holds the First Jack's Chair because he is mostly assisting the Guardians with their problems, since a Jack is "a male servant of royalty". Kairi is the Second Jack because he also helps the Guardians do their "job". Yaya holds the Ace's Chair because she acts like the youngest of the group, and the Ace has the lowest value in cards.

"Here we go again." Kukai sighed.

Amu spoke. "Listen up." The students kept chattering, so Amu repeated it louder. "Hey, I said, 'Listen up!'" They still didn't listen.

Nadeshiko stepped forward. "Konnichiwa, minna-san. Please listen to what we're about to say." And with that, everyone stood in silence.

Amu looked at Nadeshiko. "Why do they listen to you, and not me?"

"I'm the Queen." She replied with a smile.

"Yeah, and don't listen to the Joker…"

Tadase stepped forward this time. "Arigatou, Fujisaki-san." he said. "We have made changes with the plans. From now on, please meet up at the Royal Garden after school on Fridays only. Are there any questions?"

No one raised their hand so the Guardians moved forward, and Tadase moved back to his spot. Amu and the others said their goodbyes, and went home. When Amu arrived home, there was a boy sitting on her couch. Her parents were home, so they must have let him in. _What did he tell Papa to let him in? _Amu thought. She took a step closer and saw that it was Seiichirou.

"Seiichirou? What are you doing here?" asked Amu. "How did you know where I live?"

"A-Amu-senpai. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Didn't you hear what Tadase said after school? I know you were there."

"Y-yes, I did. But it's nothing of that matter."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Fine. Come in my room. Let's talk there."

Once they sat down, Seiichirou went straight to the point. "Amu-senpai, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

Sorry, for the cliffhanger, you guys ! I update late, and then I leave you guys hanging .. I'm such a horrible person .. T^T Well here's my explanation:

(My explanation pretty much ends after I say 6:15 pm.) Every Thursday, there's a Track meet. And I'm in Track. So I had to attend the meet. And it was qualification, so I HAD to be there to qualify for sectionals. My event, the 100 meter dash, was second to last, which started at about 6:15 pm. (I used to be in the 4x1 relay, but I lost my place due to a challenge ..) When I raced, I got second place, but that's okay. :) I hope I qualify, though .. I was really close to getting first, but she was just to fast ..! D: I tried my very best to catch up to her, and to prevent the other girls from catching up to ME. And then when we finished, we found out that there was a screw up. At the starting line, the gun wouldn't work. Then when it worked, the guy fired the gun to test it, which started the timer. But at that time, no one was running. Then he fired it again to signal the start of our race, but the timer was already going. So when we finished, with me in second place, they said they got our places, but not our times.

So that's my explanation. My explanation could have just been the first couple sentences, but I decided to tell you guys how my event went. :) It's okay if you didn't read everything. It's fine. I still love you all. 3


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry for not posting this on time ! I posted it a day early, but when I go on today, I saw that it wasn't even posted ! So I'm going to post the next chapter today as well ! Again, gomennasai minna-san ! :o

* * *

"Amu-senpai, will you be my girlfriend?"

Amu was shocked. That was the last thing she was expecting him to say. All she could say was, "What?"

"Please don't make me repeat it. That took all my courage to just say it once…" Seiichirou said, looking down.

"No, I don't mean you have to repeat it. What I meant was: Didn't you hear about me and Ikuto?"

Seiichirou seemed disappointed. "I thought so. I-I'm sorry for being so foolish. I've wasted some of your valuable time. I'll leave now."

Seiichirou stood up and headed out the door. Ikuto came in before he could leave. He was listening to their whole conversation.

Seiichirou tensed. "Y… y-you-you're…"

"Yes. I am."

"Ikuto!" Amu did not expect Ikuto to be here.

"Hmmm… Seiichirou, is it? So you're asking my girlfriend to be yours?" He leaned his back against the wall.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu knew Seiichirou was already hurt. Ikuto didn't need to hurt him more than he already is.

Seiichirou turned to look at Amu. "It's okay. I already know that it's impossible." he said, before running out.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled. She couldn't believe what he just did. He was already hurt, and he knew that, yet he hurt him more! "Why did you do that?"

"Do what? I was only asking him a question." he answered coolly.

"Ugh! But it was unnecessary!" she paused. She realized that she shouldn't yell. She calmed down and said, "Never mind. I'll just apologize to him at school. Why are you here anyway?"

"I just came to tell you that Utau and I will be leaving. I'll be in France again. Utau is going to America."

"You just came back, and you're leaving again?"

"Would you like me to stay, Amu?"

"Ugh! No! Just leave already, why don't you!"

"Okay." Ikuto turned around and headed for her door. "But before I leave," he said, stopping. "I want to tell you that it will be a long time until I come back."

Amu's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to talk, but Ikuto cut her off.

"But I _will_ come back. I _will_ come back for you, Amu." And with that, Ikuto left Amu alone.

She could hear his footsteps going down the stairs.

Her phone started ringing. She got a phone call from Kukai. But why would he call her?

Amu answered her phone to find out. "Moshimoshi? Kukai?"

"Hinamori? Utau told me that she and Ikuto were leaving. Did he tell you?"

"Mhmm. He just left…"

"Hmm? Is there something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine. It's just that, they just came back, and then they're leaving again…"

Amu heard Kukai chuckled on the other end. "Are you sure you mean 'they' and not 'he'?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I don't care if that Ikuto leaves! He can live there for all I care!" Amu said.

Kukai laughed. "I'm just kidding, Hinamori. Okay. I'll leave you alone now. Bye!" And with that, Kukai hung up.

"…Bye…" she said to herself. "Why do I feel like this? I should be used to it already… Ikuto and Utau have been leaving for concerts for as long as I remember."

"Onee-chan!" yelled Ami, bursting in through the door. "Nagihiko-niisan and Nadeshiko-neechan are here!"

"She has a lot of strength for a toddler…" she said, sweat dropping. "Tell them they could come in my room, Ami."

Ami ran down stairs and led the twins up to her room.

"Konnichiwa, Amu-chan." greeted the twins.

"Konnichiwa." she said in return. Amu patted a spot next to her on her bed.

The twins sat down on either side of her. They knew how sad she was. She's always the saddest when the Tsukiyomis leave for a concert since she's the one closest to them. And when they come back, she's also the happiest. The twins always come to visit her and comfort her. They're her closest friends. Amu is even sadder when the twins leave to improve their dancing skills or when they have a show of some sort. That's when the Tsukiyomis visit her. They basically take turns comforting her.

"Are you okay, now, Amu-chan?" asked Nagihiko.

"Yeah. Thanks, you two. I don't know why I feel like this. It happens all the time, and yet, I get sad all the time…"

"It's okay, Amu-chan. Anyone would feel sad if their close friends had to leave."

"I guess you're right." Amu replied, quietly.

The next morning, Amu didn't want to go to school. She was sure that the students found out that Ikuto left for a concert. They'll bother her for sure. And she still has to apologize to Seiichirou for what Ikuto did. Amu sighed. She got off bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She went to the kitchen and found Nagihiko and Nadeshiko sitting on her table.

"Nadeshiko? Nagihiko? What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to eat breakfast with you!" Nadeshiko answered happily.

"Onee-chan! Nagihiko-niisan made bweakfast for us! His pancakes are weally good!"

Nagihiko chuckled. "Arigatou, Ami-chan."

"Hmmm? Really, Ami? Are they really that good?"

Nagihiko answered for her. "Well, sit down, and find out for yourself!" he said, pulling out a chair for Amu to sit on.

Amu sat down, as Nagihiko got her a plate. He spread butter on it and poured some syrup as well. Amu took a bite of it and said, "Wow. They_ are_ good!" She took another bite and eventually her plate was empty.

Nagihiko smiled and started to eat with everyone else. Once everyone finished eating, Amu put her plate in the sink and went to get dressed. Amu came out and told the twins that she was ready, so they left. On their way, the students from Seiyo High kept glancing at Amu. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. _Arghh… This is all Ikuto's fault! _was all Amu was thinking about as she walked with the twins on either side of her.

They reached the school, and once Amu put one foot through the gate, everyone went silent.

Amu just gave everyone her death stare.

Scared, everyone went back to their business, but kept glancing at Amu. Sighing, she thought, _This is going to be a long day…_

Amu, Nagihiko, and Nadeshiko went to the Royal Garden. At least it was Friday. There won't be any school tomorrow. But then there's the weekly meeting of students and Guardians after school…

"Amu-chan, how are you?" asked Tadase.

"Yeah, Hinamori, how are you passing through the first couple minutes of the day?" asked Kukai.

"Just fine." she said. "Just fine…"

"Yaya thinks Amu-chi isn't fine! Yaya knows that everyone has been bugging her!"

Amu sighed for the one billionth time today. "You're right, Yaya. I'm not fine. It's all Ikuto's fault. If he didn't have to leave, then I wouldn't even be in this situation!"

Then the Guardians heard whispering behind the fountain.

They heard stuff like: _Does that mean they broke up? Are they still together? Who knew that Hinamori-sama's boyfriend would do that to her? I thought he was nice…_

Amu and Rima stood up and walked towards the bushes. They were the ones "in charge" so they were always the ones who took care of these problems. I mean, who wouldn't listen to Amu and Rima? Amu cleared her throat and everyone immediately stopped whispering and gossiping.

Then Rima said, "What are you guys doing here? Don't you know the meaning of privacy? Or are you guys stalking us? We've noticed that you've been following us lately."

"I don't think they were following _us_." Amu told Rima casually.. "I think they were mostly following _me_." She looked at them. Then her scowl returned to her face, and she said, "Am I right?"

The students behind the fountain were frightened. If both Rima _and_ Amu had to walk up to them, then they must be in serious trouble. Sure, the Guardians help the students of Seiyo High, but some of the students are just way too persistent! All they could do was nod at Amu's question.

Amu calmed down again and said, "Well it's Friday today, right? You can all ask me questions after school. I'll be separated from the rest of the Guardians so if you have questions for me, go to the gate. I'll be there."

They nodded and ran off.

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes. And after school, the Guardians went to the Royal Garden. Amu went there too, but only to say bye to everyone.

"Amu, I'm going with you. So we can make sure it doesn't get out of control." said Rima.

Amu nodded and walked to the gate. There were a lot of students there already. Not very many were with the other Guardians.

Rima was impressed. "Wow, Amu. They actually chose you over their requests."

"I know. I wonder how long this will take…"

* * *

I think this was a somewhat boring chapter .. I didn't really know what to write about at the time .. :\ It gets better after a few chapters, I promise !


	6. Chapter 6

The students' questions were so hard to answer. Some students asked questions to Rima also. Since she was there, too, they took advantage of it. But mostly all of the questions were for Amu. Rima helped Amu answer some of them, as well. When it was finally over, the two were exhausted. Amu was also tired of maintaining her outer character.

Then Rima says, "Amu. Let's go to the mall and relieve ourselves."

Amu nodded and they went to her house to change. Rima left some of her clothes in Amu's house for things like this. Sometimes Rima would want to go somewhere right after school and Amu lives the closest to the school.

When they got to the mall, they saw a sale at their favorite store. Amu and Rima looked at each other, smiled, and ran into the store. They found a lot of cute clothing and accessories. Rima bought a black headband. She also got some black bracelets to match. Amu got a white belt and also a belt buckle with the letter "H". Then the two decided to get some matching outfits and that it should be the opposite of the other. So Amu got a plain pink ruffle blouse with white high-waisted shorts. Rima got a plain blue ruffle blouse with black high-waisted shorts. They went to the cashier and made their purchases.

"So far, so good." said Rima.

"Yup. Let's go there, now!" said Amu, pointing at another store.

They went to the store. It didn't have a sale, but everything was pretty cheap and had good quality. Rima found a small blue messenger bag. It matched the outfit that she and Amu bought, so she decided that she should get it. There was also a pink one, so Rima bought it for Amu. Amu found a necklace with a pink heart shaped pendant. Amu decided to get it since it matched the outfit that they bought. As she made her way to the cashier, she saw a blue one. Perfect. She decided to buy it for Rima.

Rima went to the front of the store and waited for Amu. When Amu completed her purchase, she went to the front of the store and saw that Rima was already there.

"Amu, I bought a pink bag to match your outfit. I have a blue one for myself, as well." Rima said, handing Amu her bag.

"Oh. I got a blue necklace for you too. And I got myself a pink one." Amu handed her the necklace.

The two went to a lot of different stores, looking for sales and cute clothing. Then they decided to go to the food court and eat. After that, they went to a photo booth and took some pictures. And after _that_ they finally decided to go home. Rima didn't go home, though. She stayed over at Amu's house for the day.

"Amu, let's play the Wii!" suggested Rima.

"Um, okay."

They had to choose from Wii Sports, Wii Play, Mario Party, Just Dance, Rock Band, and DDR (Dance Dance Revolution).

"Why don't we just play all of them?" asked Rima. "We can play them in alphabetical order."

"Good idea. Let's start with…" Amu paused to check which one comes first. "DDR." Amu took out the dance pad. "Let the dancing begin!"

The two played for hours and hours. When they finally came across Mario Party, they finally had a chance to stop moving around.

Rima sat on the couch, breathing heavily, and said, "This is the most exercise I've had, ever!"

Amu, too, sat on the couch, trying t catch her breath. "Me too! I'm so tired!"

"Onee-chan! I bwought you guys a glass of water!" yelled Ami.

Amu and Rima thanked Ami. Amu stood up and put in the Mario Party game.

"Onee-chan! I want to pway, too!"

"Okay, Ami. You can play. You know how, right?"

Ami nodded her head and the game began. Rima picked Yoshi, Amu picked Mario, and Ami picked Princess Peach. Amu went first, Rima went second, and Ami went last. They kept playing, battling to get stars, and having fun. In the end, Ami won and Amu lost. Rima and Amu had the same amount of stars, but Rima had more coins.

"Arrgh! Rima! I knew I should have stolen your coins!" Amu said laughing.

"But then I would have lost." Rima stated.

"Exactly my point." retorted Amu.

The two went on laughing and Ami joined in.

Then they went on to Wii Play and Wii Sports. Rima won most of the games in Wii Play. On Wii Sports, Amu kept winning in tennis. Ami was surprisingly good at boxing. By the end of the day, the three were tired out. They decided to go to Amu's room and do non-tiring things. And just to make sure Rima goes home on time, Amu set her alarm at 7:30 pm.

Amu took out a photo album of hers. It showed photos of her when she was little. Amu was really cute when she was little. She always carried around her favorite teddy bear so it always appeared in all of her pictures.

Rima sat next to Amu. "What are you looking at? A photo album?" She looked at the pictures before her. "Wow Amu. You were so cute back then!"

"Back then…?"

Rima and Amu started laughing. Then Ami pointed out that Amu always carried her teddy bear where ever she went. "Mama was going to throw it out, but Onee-chan begged Mama to keep it."

"N-no! I… just thought it wasn't the right time to throw it away."

Rima looked at her like, "Oh really?" and Amu just ignored her. Ami went somewhere in Amu's room, and when she came back she was holding Amu's bear.

"See! Onee-chan loves her bear so much that she still has it!"

"A-Ami!" Amu yelled as she tried to snatch the bear from her to avoid further embarrassment.

After a while Rima said, "Amu, it's getting late. I'll go home now."

"Oh, okay. Are you walking?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Do you want me to walk with you?"

"Yeah. That'd be nice."

"Okay. Ami, do you want to come?"

Ami nodded enthusiastically and Amu told her to ask their parents. While Ami asks Rima and Amu went downstairs to the front door. Ami came running towards them with her coat on. "I'm weady, Onee-chan!"

Amu opened the door and they started walking to Rima's house. While they did that, they played Word Chain. In no time at all they were already at Rima's front door.

"Wow. That was fast." said Amu.

"Yeah. Well, Arigatougozaimasu, Amu. You too, Ami. See ya!" Rima opened the door and walked inside.

Ami yawned. "Onee-chan, I'm tired."

Amu looked at Ami. She sighed. "Okay, Ami. I'll carry you home. You can sleep while we go."

Ami nodded. Amu went down to pick up her sister.

While in her big sister's arms, before falling asleep, Ami said, "I love you, Onee-chan."

That made Amu smile. "I love you, too, Ami." she said, softly, knowing she was already asleep.

Amu finally reached their front door. She rang the doorbell so she doesn't need to wake Ami up. Her mother opened the door.

"Amu-chan! What happened?"

"Shhh! She's asleep." Amu said walking inside. She walked to Ami's room with her mom following. Amu put Ami on her bed, removed her shoes, and put a blanket over her. "We just said bye to Rima since we walked her home, and Ami said she was tired so I carried her here. She played a lot today. I'm sure she had a lot of fun."

Amu's mother, Midori, smiled. "I'm proud of you, Amu-chan. Arigatou." she said. "You should go to sleep as well. You must be tired from carrying Ami-chan."

"Hai."

Amu went to her room and changed into her pajamas. She brushed her teeth and went to bed. She thought about her friends and wondered what they were doing. Then she said to herself, "I hope they had fun today, too."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Two months later…**_

Amu woke up due to her phone ringing. She looked at the time before answering. 9:34 am.

"Moshimoshi?" Amu forgot to check the caller I.D.

"Yo! Hinamori!" Kukai yelled through the phone.

Amu held the phone away from her ear. _Did he really have to yell?_

"What's up, Kukai? Why did you call me this early?"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out with me."

"What!?"

"No, no, no, no. I don't mean it like _that_. I mean, 'Do you want to go somewhere with me?'"

"Ohhh! Okay, sure. I'll go. Just you and me?"

"Yupp. It's been a while since we talked to each other alone."

"You're right. It would be a great time to catch up with each other."

"Okay. Meet me at the park with the lake."

And with that, Kukai hung up.

_The park, huh._ _What should I wear?_

Amu opened her closet. She selected a few of her outfits and laid them on her bed. She decided to wear a white and violet striped off the shoulder mini dress with a white long sleeved top that exposed her shoulders, but not necessarily off the shoulder. The white top is just short enough to show the mini dress like it was a skirt. A black ribbon is also tied around the waist of the white top, and a black bow is in the middle of the neckline. She wore her black thigh-high socks to complement the black ribbons a little more. And for shoes, Amu goes with purple mid-leg boots. For her hair, she just kept it simple and clipped up her bangs.

Amu stood on front of her mirror. "Wow. This isn't really suited for the park, but… Oh well."

She called Kukai to him that she's on her way.

He answered on the third ring. "I'm already here. I'm sitting on a bench near the entrance. You should be able to spot me."

* * *

"Rima-chan, I'm glad you could come over." said Nagihiko.

"I only came because of Nadeshiko."

With the sound of her name, Nadeshiko walks into the living room. "Rima-chan! I'm glad you could make it! Please sit down."

"Konnichiwa, Nadeshiko. I brought some cake. We can all eat it later." Rima smiled when she saw Nadeshiko. At least she knew that she wouldn't be alone with Nagihiko. Or so she thought…

"Rima-chan, thank you so much for coming! Now I'm sure Nagi won't be lonely while I'm away."

"What!? You're going to leave me alone with Nagihiko!?"

"Exactly, Rima-chan! Arigatougozaimasu! I'm glad you understand." replied Nadeshiko, even though she knew Rima hated his guts. "Ittekimasu!" she yelled before running out the door.

"Chotto matte, Nadeshiko!" Rima reached her hand out since she didn't want her to leave.

* * *

"Kukai!" Amu ran up to him while he stood up. They went to a public picnic park.

"Konnichiwa, Hinamori. Let's go?"

Amu nodded her head, and they started walking. Amu didn't really know where they were walking, but she was sure, even if they would get lost, they'd have fun.

"So, Kukai. What's the _real_ reason as to why you decided to go to this park with me?" Amu knew _catching up with each other_ can't be the real reason. There has to be another reason behind this.

"So you're not as clueless as I thought, Hinamori." He said with his crazy smile. "I wanted to show you something."

They were silent throughout the whole walk, besides stopping once in a while to look at something pretty, until Kukai broke it. "Here we are." he said, extending out his arm towards the beautiful view.

Amu was speechless. She hadn't noticed it, but it's gotten pretty late, and the sun has just started setting. "It's… Beautiful…" was all she could say.

You could see the mountains bordering the bottom of the orange sun, with its reflection from the lake. The sky was fading from a beautiful shade blue, with orange spread across the horizon. Streaks of purple and pink clouds were also splashed across the picture. A cool breeze blew as Amu closed her eyes to the sound of trees dancing with the wind. She thought about all the days she spent with her friends- all the fun, all the laughter, and all the excitement. She thought about Ikuto. He still hasn't come back, even though he said he would come back for her. No letters, no emails, no texts or calls. She has no idea what's been happening to him. Utau texts her once in a while, sending her really close up pictures.

All her memories were all coming back to her as a tear ran down her face. She doesn't want any of those memories to fade away from her.

"Hinamori?" Kukai's voice snapped Amu away from her daydream. "Are you crying?" Kukai faced Amu as she opened her eyes. His forest green eyes stared directly into her honey golden ones. He gave her a small smile. He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped her tear away with his thumb. He put his hand down and started saying something. "Hinamori… I…"

* * *

Rima turned around and faced Nagihiko. "So I guess it's just you and me…"

Nagihiko replied with a smile.

"What are you planning to do? Smile all day? I'm sorry, but I don't do that." She frowned.

"Nope. Don't worry, Rima-chan. I've prepared for this, so come with me." He turned around to go to another room. Rima wasn't sure which one they were headed to.

"I'm trusting you, Nagihiko, so you better not trick me…"

"I'm sure you will enjoy this."

"Hinamori… I… I think I love you." He looked slightly scared.

Amu was taken back. That was the last thing she expected to come out of his mouth. Did she love him back? It's been 2 months since Ikuto left. He probably found another girl he likes. Someone better than Amu. Someone he wouldn't leave alone… But what if he didn't? What if he _is_ going to come back for her? He said he would…

"Kukai… I… I'm not sure if-"

"I understand if you don't love me back. I know you still love Ikuto, but I just want you to know now, since I just had the courage to tell you…"

"Kukai. You didn't let me finish." Amu started smiling. "I'm not sure if Ikuto would be okay with this, but… I love you too."

* * *

Nagihiko started walking towards his room with Rima following. He opened the door and extended his arm to gesture Rima to walk inside. He closed his door and looked at Rima. She was staring at something. He looked where she was staring. His bed. He looked at her again and saw a smile creeping on her face. Nagihiko smiled as well because he was sure Rima was going like this. She was staring at his bed… His bed… FULL OF GAG-MANGA! (A/N: I got you guys, didn't I?) Nagihiko bought all the new releases since he knew Rima would already have read the older ones.

Rima quickly ran to the nearest book and started reading.

When she realized that she just rushed into Nagihiko's room and started reading, she looked up. Nagihiko gave her a slight chuckle and she slightly turned pink.

"W-what?" she said, looking away from Nagihiko.

"Haha. Nothing. It's just that you're so cute when you're embarrassed."

Rima looked at Nagihiko, and he gave her a small smile. Then there was a small silence between them.

"I… I'm hungry! Do… You have anything to eat?" said Rima, wanting to break the awkward silence.

"Mhmm. Come on. What would you like?"

_Hmmm… Is there anything he __**can't**__ do?_ She thought of something he should make. He probably knows how to make every fancy thing in the world, so she decided to make him cook something simple. "Curry." she decided. "I'd like some curry."

* * *

Kukai was surprised. He didn't expect Amu to love him. He only thought that she thought of him only as an older brother. He pulled her into a tight hug. It took a while for Amu to process what was happening, but as soon as she got it all figured out, she hugged him back.

"I love you…" they said together.

* * *

Rima sat down as Nagihiko set the plates to serve the curry. Just the smell alone was delicious. Nagihiko gave Rima some rice and curry and waited for her to take a bite before serving himself. It was surprisingly good, and Rima's eyes widened for a second, but went right back to their normal size.

"It's… good…" Rima didn't know what else to say.

"Glad you like it, Rima-chan." he said, and started getting his own food.

"Nagihiko… You're weird…"

"Ehh?"

"But I like you…" Rima blushed a little after she said that.

Nagihiko smiled.

* * *

**I'm sorry, you guys, if you got confused ! I tried my best to make it as not confusing as possible. I hope you guys liked this one ! And don't hate me for what happened with Amu and Kukai, please ! It will all go back to normal, I promise ! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

So I decided to post earlier because of all the times I posted late .. :) Hope you enjoy ! :D

* * *

Ikuto just finished his performance in his concert. He'll just have to leave before anyone sees him so he can go back to Japan. He slipped away easily with his cat-like reflexes. He went to the airport to go back home.

_Finally. It's gonna take a while until I do another concert. I need a break! _was what Ikuto was thinking. _I wonder if anything has changed… I wonder how Amu is doing…_

It's been two months since Ikuto has left Japan. First he went to France, then he went to America, then he went to different parts of Asia. Now he's finally going to go back to Japan.

Amu and the others went to the airport to greet Ikuto and welcome him back.

"Welcome back, Ikuto!" everyone yelled at the same time.

"Yo."

"Hinamori Amu?" a girl says from behind him. "Is that you?"

Amu looks behind Ikuto. "Lulu?"

Everyone was puzzled. Lulu was here? Everyone thought she left Japan. They thought she went on and lived in France. France. That's where Ikuto performs often.

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked. "I thought you were living in France now."

"Oh, dear. Is that how you greet an old friend?" Lulu replied. "But yes, I'm still living in France. I just came to visit."

Amu smiled and nodded, and then there was an awkward silence.

"Umm… Amu." said Ikuto, wanting to break the silence. "About us…"

Amu smiled innocently and said, "Yeah?"

That made it even harder for Ikuto to tell her that he and Lulu are together. "During my stay at France… I saw Lulu… And we got to know each other more… And…" Ikuto was hoping that Amu was catching on because he didn't want to say anything more. It hurt him inside, even though Lulu was his girlfriend now. Amu was still his first love…

"Oh. Okay. I got it. Actually, that's great!" Although Amu felt a pang of pain…

"R-really? You mean you're okay with it?"

"Umm… Yeah. Actually, I was gonna tell you something like that, too. While you were gone, with no texts, emails, or letters," Ikuto felt really bad when she said that. With all the concerts and Lulu, he forgot about Amu… "Kukai was always there for me." she continued. "Actually, we just found out we loved each other yesterday! I'm glad you found someone else, too." She smiled. Ikuto felt sad for some reason. He was with Lulu. Why should he feel this way?

"Let's all go to Amu-chi's house!" yelled Yaya, sensing the atmosphere.

"Um, Yaya-senpai, I don't think you should be inviting other people to a house that's not even yours…" stated Kairi.

"Haha. It's okay, Kairi. We can go. I'll tell Mama to make us something to eat while we go there. It's almost lunch time!" she said, dialing her house phone's number.

They started walking out of the airport. Ikuto didn't think Amu would have found someone else that fast. And who know that it would be Kukai.

"Ikuto!" Lulu has been trying to talk to Ikuto, but he's been too deep in thought.

"What? Oh, sorry, Lulu. What did you say?"

Lulu sighed. "I _said_ 'Aren't Amu and Kukai cute together?' I mean, look at them!"

Ikuto looked at them. They were laughing and seemed like they were having fun together. "Yeah. They are. You and I can be like that, too, you know."

"I'd like that, Ikuto. But I don't think you're the type who would tell jokes and laugh at them."

"But you still love me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Why?" he started. "I'm not fun, or anything. Why do love me?"

"What I liked about you, Ikuto, was that you loved and cared for me." She paused. "I'm sure that's what Amu liked about you, too."

Ikuto thought about that. He smiled and said, "Thanks."

They kept walking until they finally reached Amu's house. Ikuto then remembered her parents. Especially her mother. She trusted him. How will she react when she finds out that he has a new girlfriend?

"Don't worry, Ikuto." Amu said, as if reading his mind. "She already knows and she understands." Amu smiled at him. Ikuto remembered that smile. She used to always smile at him like that.

He nodded and Amu opened the door and they all went in. Amu's mother was sitting with Ami in the living room. She looked at who came in and noticed Ikuto first.

"G-good afternoon, Hinamori-san." he said.

Midori did something that Ikuto did not expect at all. She hugged him. "Konnichiwa, Ikuto-kun. Long time no see!"

"U-uhh… Yeah. Long time no see…"

Amu winked. "I told you." And then she said, "Okay. Let's go to my room."

The group started walking to Amu's room, but Midori interrupted. "Um, Ikuto-kun, can you stay here for a bit? I'd like to talk to you."

He looked at Amu and she nodded. He walked over to Midori, bracing for what she's going to say or do to him. They walked into the kitchen and sat on the table.

"U-um, Hinamori-san, what is it that you'd like to talk to me about? If it's about me and Amu, then-"

"Don'tworry, Ikuto-kun. I'm not going to scold you for leaving my daughter without any contact. As a matter of fact, I'm only going to question you for doing so."

"U-uh, okay."

"First question. Why don't you love Amu anymore?" she asked. "Last time I saw you guys, you two were inseparable.

Ikuto had a hard time answering the question. He didn't know how to respond. "Umm… Well… Actually, I… I guess when we stopped talking to each other, my love for her faded away as time went by. And then I met Lulu again at France. We used to work together for Easter. And then…"

"And then you came back here with Lulu and saw that my Amu-chan has moved on."

Ikuto felt a pang of hurt. No. Hurt wasn't the right word for it. Jealousy. Yes. He was jealous. He noticed how happy Amu was with Kukai. He remembered how happy _they_ were together. They used to be just like that.

He thought about this and he felt like he made a mistake. The reason why Ikuto stopped contacting Amu was because of Lulu. Ever since they met, Lulu kept wanting to go somewhere with Ikuto. He stopped contacting her because he had to spend his time with Lulu. Slowly, he started to like Lulu. Now that he thought about it, Ikuto didn't really _love _Lulu. He _liked _her.

Midori smiled because she saw that Ikuto started to realize that he still loves Amu. Amu may not show it, but she still loves Ikuto as well. Midori knew that their love would last forever since the beginning, and she has to make sure that it does. "Ikuto-kun?" she asked, raising her eyebrows expectedly.

Ikuto realized that she's been planning that he should realize his love for Amu. "Arigatou, Hinamori-san. Thank you." He got up to leave, but realized that Lulu was his girlfriend now. "Umm… What will I do with…?"

"You will know what to do when the time comes."

"How do you know that? What if the time doesn't even come? What if-"

"I know," Midori started. "because I trust you."

* * *

I told you things will get better ! Now let's see how Ikuto will solve his problem ... :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi ! I'm sorry. One day late, once again .. T^T I have a science report that's due in two days. I almost forgot to post today because of the report and all that .. I'll do my best to update on time from now on ! It's short chapter, though .. I'll post another one soon today to make up for the short chapter and the late update. :) Just for you sweeties ! LOL.

* * *

A few days after Midori gave Ikuto advice, he asked Lulu to speak with him at the park.

"_I know because I trust you."_ Those were the last words that Ikuto heard from Midori. _She trusts me when I don't even trust myself…_

"Ikuto!" Ikuto snapped back to his senses as Lulu ran up to him. He expected her to hug him, but fortunately, she didn't. That would've just made things more difficult for him to tell her that he wanted to break up with her.

"Hi." He managed a smile. "I called you here because I wanted to talk to you…"

"You want to break up with me, don't you?"

Ikuto winced. _How did she know?_

"I noticed how you've been looking at Amu these past few days." she said. "I had a feeling this day would come, so it's okay."

"Lulu…"

"When I first realized that you still had feelings for Amu, it hurt me a bit…" she started, forcing a small smile. "But I somehow got over it and accepted that fact that Amu would be the best for you."

"I'm sorry, Lulu… Very, very sorry. I thought I would eventually get over Amu, but when I saw her and Kukai together, it just reminded me of how we used to be."

Lulu laughed. "Is this really Tsukiyomi Ikuto speaking to me? Stop being prince-like. It's not really your character."

Ikuto smiled. _That's right… That's the reason why I thought I could get over Amu… Lulu always had a way to make me smile even on my saddest days. But it was never the same…_

"Ikuto." she suddenly had hint of sadness in her voice. Probably not because of the break up, but for him. "How are you going to get Amu back if she's Kukai's girlfriend now?"

Ikuto didn't really think about that. He just wanted to do things one step at a time. He got the first step down- break up with Lulu. The next one was: wait until Amu and Kukai break up. How is he going to do that? What if they don't break up? What if it's too late? What if-

"Ikuto." Lulu said. "Stop filling your head with the negatives! I can see it with the expression you're making."

"What?" He understood what she was saying just fine, but he needed something to say. Something to make him stop thinking about Amu.

"I'll help you with this, Ikuto. Don't worry. You're never alone."

"Thanks, Lulu. Thanks a lot."

* * *

Expect to see another chapter later today ..


	10. Chapter 10

Ikuto and Lulu spent the rest of the day thinking of a plan to get Amu and Kukai to break up. They knew it was wrong, but Amu and Ikuto were just blinded and hurt by love back then.

"So the plan is to get Utau and Kukai together!" said Lulu.

"Kukai and U-" Ikuto cut himself off. "How is that even gonna work?"

"Utau likes Kukai. And I have a feeling that Kukai has even the slightest bit of love towards Utau."

"And how do you know this? Even _I_ don't know that my own sister likes Kukai!" Then Ikuto started filling up his head with negative thoughts again. "What if your feeling is wrong? What if Kukai _doesn't_ like Utau like you thought he did? What if-" The expression on Lulu's face stopped him from continuing his thoughts.

"No negative thoughts." said Lulu.

"Okay, so how are we gonna get them to fall for each other?"

"We don't need to. They may not know it yet, but they actually like each other! And then like will turn into love!"

Lulu seemed completely satisfied with her so-called plan that Ikuto just went along with it. He didn't have any better plans anyway. He was too busy thinking about Amu.

"So how do we start?" he asked.

"Call Utau and Kukai, and tell them to come here! Then when they get here we think of something that they can do together. Just the two of them. Or something like that."

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He started dialing Utau's number first.

She picked up right away. "Ikuto? Why did my brother suddenly decide to call me?"

"Well, Lulu and I are at the park, and we decided that it would be better to each call a friend." He looked at Lulu to see if that was a good choice of words. She nodded, so he continued. "And Lulu said she wants you to come over so she can get to know you better."

"Umm… Okay…" Utau asked.

And with that, he hung up.

Then Ikuto dialed Kukai's number. He picked up on the third ring. He sounded tired. Ikuto said the same thing that he said with Utau.

"Okay, Ikuto. I'll be right there."

Kukai hung up and Ikuto put his phone back in his pocket. He looked at Lulu.

She smiled and said, "It worked!"

"So far…"

"Hey, no negative thoughts!" she reminded him.

"How was that even-"

"Ikuto! Lulu!" Utau ran up to them. "So who's the other one? Didn't you say each of you asked a friend to come here?"

Ikuto looked at her. "Huh? Oh yeah. He's coming."

Then Kukai came running over. He looked like he was out for a jog. _So that's why he sounded tired, _thought Ikuto. He was sweating, but he looked the least bit tired. "Yo! Ikuto!"

_Nevermind… He's not tired at all…_

Utau looked at Ikuto, eyes wide. "You- you asked _him_ to come, too?"

"Um, yeah. Obviously." he said, like it couldn't get any more obvious.

"Shut up, Ikuto!"

Ikuto looked at Lulu, eyebrows raised, as if saying, "Wow". Lulu just smiled at him like she accomplished something.

Utau felt her cheeks growing hot as Kukai jogged over to them. When he finally reached them, he took one big breath and wiped his face with a towel he was carrying around his neck.

"Oh, Utau. I didn't know you were coming. I thought Lulu would ask Hinamori to come, but I guess it'll be nice to hang with you for a change."

Utau felt a pang of jealousy. _He only came because he thought Amu would come? _Then her jealousy turned into anger. "Well if you don't want me here, just say it!" She started stomping off, but Kukai grabbed her arm.

"I didn't mean it like that, Utau. And besides, didn't I say that it'll be nice to hang out with you?" He flashed his crazy smile. His smile seemed so careless and playful. That's what Utau liked about it. She blushed again, but her face still held that scowl.

She looked at his hand that was holding on to her arm. Then she looked into his beautiful green eyes and said, "Fine."

Ikuto and Lulu looked at each other. Then Lulu said, with a smile, "Told you."

Kukai let go of Utau's arm and said, "So what are we gonna do?"

"Actually, we're a bit hungry. Where would you guys suggest that we go?"

"A ramen shop!" Utau and Kukai said simultaneously, not even thinking about it.

Ikuto chuckled. "Of course. Why didn't I think of it? My sister loves ramen. And so does Kukai."

"Okay. To the ramen shop, it is." said Lulu, smiling.

The four of them walked to the ramen shop with Utau and Kukai in front. Ikuto and Lulu stayed behind them.

"Those two used to eat ramen together all the time. They would compete in a ramen eating contest every time." Ikuto laughed to himself as he remembered the good times. The good times that he had spent with Amu, too.

He suddenly felt sad. Lulu looked at him, and tilted her head to one side. "Thinking about Amu?" she said.

Kukai turned around. "Who's thinking about Hinamori?"

Ikuto panicked, but it was a good thing Lulu was a fast thinker.

"No one is thinking about Amu. I asked if Ikuto was thinking about a_ moo_." (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else… Gomennasai! It sounds so stupid…)

"What moo?" he asked.

"It's 'cause Ikuto heard a creepy moo while we were in the park. But I said there can't be any cows around here." she answered.

"Oh… That's weird, but okay."

Ikuto looked at Lulu and whispered, "Really? A moo? You made it sound like I'm crazy."

"Ahahaha… Gomen."

They finally reached the ramen shop. Utau and Kukai looked at each other and ran into the shop to order. Lulu and Ikuto just laughed at them. When they went inside, Utau and Kukai were already eating as fast as they possibly could, getting another bowl after another bowl after another. Lulu just looked at them in amazement and Ikuto just smiled.

The competition was finally over. They all went back to the park, talking about their memories of the past.

"Yeah! I remember that!" they would all say in laughter. "That was so much fun!" Even Lulu had memories to share since they were friends for so long, and they do something exciting every day.

"Hey, guys. It's getting late. It's like, 8 o'clock..." said Utau.

Kukai took out his phone to check the time. "Oh you're right…"

Utau stood up. "Okay, then. I still have to go to the studio. I'm working on a new song."

Kukai stood up. "Can I come? It's been a while since I've heard you sing."

"Umm… I don't know…" she said, blushing.

Kukai just smiled, and Utau immediately said yes. "Okay, fine!"

Ikuto and Lulu stood up. "Okay, then Lulu. I'll walk you home to make sure you get home safely."

"Okay!" Lulu smiled, but then frowned immediately after. "But won't that mean you'll have to walk alone to your house?"

Everyone looked at Ikuto.

"I'll be fine. No one would dare touch me anyway. Not if I give them _the look_."

"What look?" asked Utau.

"Yeah, Ikuto. What look?" Lulu smirked. "As far as I know, whatever look you have on your face girls start swarming around you."

Ikuto smirked back. "That's because I'm so hot." He chuckled. "Let's just go, Lulu."

"Okay, then. Bye guys! Good luck, Utau with your new song!"

"Bye!" they replied.

"And thanks, Lulu." Utau added while she walked with Kukai to the studio.

Ikuto and Lulu started walking in the opposite direction, toward Lulu's house.

"Wow, Lulu. You're plan actually worked. I'm surprised."

"Of course it did! They'll just become closer and closer, and then eventually, Kukai will start liking Utau more than Amu. Then he'll break up with Amu for Utau, and you can have Amu for yourself!" Lulu started laughing evilly.

"That evil laugh of yours definitely suits your evil plan, because I think that's just mean. Kukai's just gonna break Amu's heart for Utau?"

"Her heart's not gonna be completely broken, because you'll get closer and closer to Amu, as well. And then Amu will start falling for you again, and when Kukai and Utau break up, you'll be there to mend Amu's _broken_ heart." Lulu did air quotes for broken.

"Well I just hope it'll end up that smoothly…"


	11. Chapter 11

Kon'nichiwa ! Here's the next chapter ! :)

* * *

"Moshimoshi?" Amu just got a call from Lulu. _I wonder why she called me…_ she thought.

"Hi, Amu! You wanna hang out with me and Ikuto? I need a girl to hang out with."

_Ikuto? She wants me to hang out with her and Ikuto? Why doesn't she just ask Utau? _"Um… Why don't you just ask Utau? I'm sure she'd like to hang out with you guys."

Lulu took the phone away from her ear and covered the microphone. "She sounds nervous. I think she's still not over you, Ikuto!" she whispered to Ikuto.

"Whatever, Lulu."

She put the phone back to her ear and said, "I was hanging out with her last week! It's your turn!"

_She sure sounds excited for this… _Amu thought. "Fine… You're lucky I'm not busy today, Lulu" she sighed.

"Busy? Amu, I don't think _busy_ is in your vocabulary."

"Whatever, Lulu! I'll meet you at the park."

"Okay!" Lulu hung up.

"So what happened?" asked Ikuto.

"Well, she said she's gonna meet us here."

"Are you sure? I hope this plan of yours doesn't fail, Lulu."

"Ha! Ikuto, when have my plans ever failed!?"

"You've been trying to steal the Embryo before, but you failed every time."

"Ikuto, don't ever- _ever-_ bring that up again! I want to forget that evilness."

"I don't think you fully forgot that _evilness_, because what you're doing right now is evil…"

"Shut up, Ikuto! You're lucky that I'm actually helping you."

"Fine, fine. I guess that's my cue to be grateful."

"You're welcome, then."

When Lulu hung up, the only thing Amu could think of was: What should I wear!?

Amu opened her closet full of clothes. She picked out her orange coat with three black buttons that are shaped as a heart, a spade, and a clover. It also had white fur around the neck and cuffs to add some style. She laid that down on her bed. Then she went back to her closet to find something that she could wear inside the coat. She picked out a black, short-sleeved dress with white ruffles on the bottom and a white, long-sleeved turtle neck shirt to wear under the dress. She took out her white mid-length boots with black laces and her purple and black tights with an argyle pattern (A/N: Argyle is the pattern with diamonds).

Amu put on her clothes. After that, she curled her hair a bit and put them in pigtails with her purple X-shaped clips to complement her tights.

"I think I'm all set!" Amu said to herself.

Before she left her house, she grabbed a bottle of water. "I think I might need this…" Then she started walking towards the park. She dialed Lulu's number on her phone while she walked. It rang twice. "Moshimoshi?"Lulu said from the other line.

"I'm on my way to the park! Actually, I'm almost there."

"Oh, alright. We're already here."

"Okay, I'm here. Where are you guys?"

Lulu hung up.

"Uhh… Lulu? Moshimoshi? Lulu!?"

Ikuto snuck up behind Amu and whispered in her ear, "We're right behind you…"

Amu froze. She slowly turned her head to face Ikuto. When they were face to face, Amu's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks grow hot. She thought to herself, _Too close…!_

Ikuto backed away from her and chuckled. Amu snapped back into reality and started getting angry. "Ikuto…!"

Ikuto smirked because he knew what was coming up next.

"Why do you always sneak up behind me like that!?" Amu screamed, flailing her arms around.

Lulu had to hold on to her, or else she would hit Ikuto. _Not like she actually _would_ get the chance. That guy could dodge anything! _"Amu! Amu, stop! I called you to hang out with me, remember?"

Amu stopped. "Yeah, I remember. But you also said I had to hang out with this guy…" She pointed at Ikuto.

He put his hands up. "Just admit it. You don't wanna hang out with me because you're afraid of what I could do to you." He smirked.

Amu turned red, but she wasn't sure if she was blushing or if she was angry.

Lulu thought she was angry. "Ikuto! Stop it! You're gonna get her mad!" She looked at him expectedly. _Doesn't he remember that I told her to come here so they can go back to how it was before!?_

"Fine. Gomen."

That threw her off guard. _I-Ikuto just… apologized..?_

Ikuto noticed the look on her face. "What?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh… Nothing. Um… What do you guys want to do?"

Lulu thought about it. "What if we just talk? Let's catch up with each other. It's been a while, right?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Ikuto looked at a bench with no one sitting on it. It had enough room for all three of them plus one more person. "Let's go sit over there. I don't think you guys would want to stand the whole time."

"Yeah!" Lulu agreed.

They walked over to the bench. Amu sat next to Lulu. _For some reason, I don't want to sit next to Ikuto…_

They started talking about what they've been doing these past few days, laughing at stuff, commenting, and talking some more. (A/N: Sorry. I don't wanna type out a full on conversation…)

Suddenly, a tired looking old lady walked by. Amu looked in her direction and felt pity for her. She stood up and calmly walked over to her.

Lulu noticed that Amu got up. "Amu?" Then she looked where she was walking to. "Oh…"

Ikuto looked at Lulu and noticed she was staring at something. He looked in that direction. He smiled a little. _This is also why I loved her. She's so kind to everyone… Even to me, who hurt her many, many _times… Ikuto thought to himself. _Even if her outer character seems cold and heartless, her true self is really kind and caring. She's the total opposite of what everyone thinks she is._

Amu placed a gentle hand on the old lady's back. "Obaa-san…" She looked into Amu's eyes. "Obaa-san, please sit down. You look very tired." She smiled softly at the old lady.

Amu guided the old lady towards the bench that they were sitting on. Lulu and Ikuto stood up and helped Amu. They finally got her to sit down, and the three of them sat down, as well.

"Obaa-san," Amu started. "Here, have some water." _Good thing I decided to bring this bottle of water._

The old lady drank . Ikuto handed out a sandwich. "Are you hungry? You can eat this if you want."

Lulu looked puzzled. "Where did you get that?"

"I bought it over there." He nodded his head at the sandwich store.

"I didn't know there was a sandwich store here…" Her expression got even more puzzled. "When did you even get up?"

Ikuto just shrugged his shoulder in reply.

The old lady finished the last bite of the sandwich. "Arigatougozaimasu. I really appreciate your help. You can't find kids your age that are like you three these days."

"Oh! I'm Hinamori Amu." She pointed at Lulu and Ikuto and introduced them to the old lady.

She smiled and said, "I'm Mochizuki Michiyo."

"Mochizuki Michiyo…" Amu said to herself. "You have a beautiful name!"

Michiyo chuckled. "Arigatou." There was a slight pause then Michiyo stood up. Smiling, she said, "Well I'll get going now. Again, thank you for helping me."

Amu got up as well. "Are you sure you can handle it on your own?"

Lulu and Ikuto stood up as well. "We can walk with you to your home if you'd like."

Michiyo's smile got brighter. "No, it's really all right. You kids have already helped me so much. Sayonara." And with that, Michiyo started walking off towards her home.

Amu broke the silence. "I hope we get to see her again."

The other two nodded. "Mn."

Ikuto looked at Amu. "Amu, it's getting late. Would you like to go home?"

"Yeah. That'd be nice…"

* * *

So yeah .. That's the end of Chapter 11 .. Chapter 12 is going to be the end of _Let's Start Over,_ sadly .. But don't worry ! I'm working on a new FanFic ! :)  
Thank you, everyone for the kind reviews ! I really appreciate all of you following my story. :) I'm glad many of you liked/loved/enjoyed it ! ^.^ It really makes me happy, seeing all of you saying, "I love this ! Update soon !" It just makes my day. :D And sorry to those of you who are thinking that it's starting to get boring .. :( I tried my best to make it as interesting as possible ! But remember, this is my first one, so to think that this many people are liking it, is really amazing ! So again, thank you everyone ! Oh yeah, should I post the last chapter today so you can all just read and find out what happens? Or should I post tomorrow ? Write a review or PM me, saying what you think I should do. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the last chapter .. It's rather short .. :\

* * *

_**One year later…**_

Amu's doorbell rang, so she went downstairs to go answer it. It was Kukai.

"Amu… Can I talk to you? I need to tell you something…"

Amu suddenly became nervous. _What could he want to talk to me about that is so important? _"Umm… Sure." She stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

Kukai hesitated. How could he put into words that he wants to break up with her and not hurt her at the same time? He looked at the ground. "Amu… We've been together for a year now." Kukai looked up to see Amu's beautiful honey golden eyes. "It's been an awesome year with you and you know that I would never do anything to hurt you, but-"

"You're breaking up with me." Amu interrupted with tears forming in her eyes.

Kukai looked at the ground again. He saw a drop of water fall on the ground. It left a small dark mark on the cement. Then another one formed. And another. And another. Kukai looked up again and saw that Amu's tears finally fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry Amu. I'm really, really sorry."

All Amu could do was nod her head. She quickly turned around and went inside and ran to her room, leaving the front door open.

"A-Amu! Matte!"

Amu's mom came out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Amu!" Then she saw Kukai standing outside. She caught Kukai's eye and gave him a look as if to say, _What happened? _He just looked down, feeling ashamed. When he looked up, he saw Midori's expression change from worry to realization for a slit second. It quickly turned into either disappointment or anger. He couldn't tell. It was probably anger.

Midori went up the stairs and knocked on Amu's door. "Amu? May I come in?"

"Yes…"

Amu's mom opened the door and sat on the edge of Amu's bed. "Amu. It'll be okay." she said, trying to comfort her daughter. "Tell me what happened. I'll be listening."

Amu sat up and hesitated for a moment. She realized that she could, in fact, tell everything to her mother. Anyone can trust their mom. "Well, Mama…" She paused, realizing that she doesn't even know what happened. She just ran away to hide her tears from Kukai. "I don't know what happened. He just came and said he wanted to break up…" Tears started forming again. She quickly wiped them away before they could fall.

"I'll leave you alone, Amu." Midori got up to leave. When she reached the door, she stopped, and took one last look at her daughter. "Oh and by they way, Amu. I think it'll be a good idea to call someone special right now." She gave her daughter a wink, and as she left she closed the door behind her.

When her mom left, Amu picked up her phone to call someone, but she just stared at her screen. Who would she call? There are the twins, but they're probably practicing. There's Rima, but she probably won't be able to go to her house. Utau's at the studio at this time. There's just one other person…

_Bzzt bzzt._ Just when Amu realized there was someone she could call, she got a text. From Ikuto.

_Ikuto: Hi. :)_

"He beat me to it…" Amu said to herself.

She texted back. _Hi…_

_Ikuto: What's wrong?_

Amu paused. Should she really tell him? Could she trust him? Amu smacked her forehead. Of course she can! Who has she been talking to for months now? Now that she thought about it, it seems that she talked more to Ikuto than to Kukai…

_Kukai broke up with me…_

_Ikuto: What!? Are you serious?_

_Yeah… He came over just a few minutes ago._

_Ikuto: Are you okay? I'm coming over there._

_Yeah, I'm fine. You don't have to, you know._

After that, Ikuto didn't reply. "So I guess he's gonna come over here…"

After ten or fifteen minutes, Ikuto came knocking on Amu's bedroom door. She opened it, and he hugged her right away. No "hi" or "hello". Just a hug.

Amu was stunned at first, but then she eventually hugged back. Then out of nowhere, she just started to cry. Ikuto pulled her away and led her to her bed so she can sit. "Tell me exactly what happened. I promise I'll listen."

Amu wiped her tears away and started explaining everything from the beginning. From the _very_ beginning. From where Ikuto left for 2 months and Kukai asking her to be his girlfriend all the way to this moment.

Then the room fell silent. Ikuto wasn't sure what to say or what to do. Then he broke the silence saying, "I'm sorry." Then he just hugged her and kept repeating, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. It was a big mistake."

Amu hugged him back and said, "It's okay. It's not your fault."

Ikuto pulled away. "I'm sorry I left you without anything. I'm sorry that I found another girl without even telling you. But most of all... I'm sorry because I broke your heart... That's the worst thing any guy can do to his girl. So to make up for it, I'd like to start over. From the very beginning."

Amu smiled. "I'd like that. Sure. Let's start over." :)

Ikuto stood up and held out his hand. "Yo. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And you are?"

Amu stood up as well and took his hand. She smiled sweetly and replied, "I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you."

_**THE END**_

* * *

That's that end, everyone ! I hope you liked it! Thank you for putting up with late updates and boring chapters and the like. c(: I'll be putting up another FanFic someday. I'm working on it. :) If you have any suggestions, please feel free to tell me via PM. If you do, I might just go with your suggestion ! :D Because, honestly, I think I will be needing some ideas and inspiration for upcoming stories. xD


End file.
